fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom War I: The Story
Mushroom Kingdom War I: The Story is a game for the Wii and the first game in the Mushroom Kingdom War series. It is about the story of the great war between the Toad's and Koopa's, and all the events that happened. This game is the very first game and you mostly learn about the game here and complete the very first missions. It also introduces several new characters, and old characters such as Toadsworth as children. You hold the Wii Remote on it's side for this game. Story The kingdom was veiled in the darkness of the night. It was quiet, but Queen Peach was wide awake. She stood on the balcony of the Castle. Young Master Toadsworth heard her speaking and left his room. He walked up to the Queen. "Something troubles you?" asked the boy. "Yes." answered the Queen, "Something is going to happen." she continued. "What do you mean by this, my Queen?" asked Toadsworth. "I mean" said the Queen "something terrible is going to happen to this kingdom, and I fear for all the innocent people who live here." "How do you know this?" asks Toadsworth. "I've had a vision," she said, "tomorrow, Toadsworth, your life will change." Toadsworth was puzzled, but he assured her that he would be alright and do whatever was necessary to protect the kingdom. He then went back to bed. Toadsworth then woke up the next morning to horrifying shrieks and screams. He immediately leaped out of bed and hurried to the Queen's room. He was shocked to see the Queen looking perfectly calm. He ran up to her and said "My Queen, what are these horrible cries I've woken up to?" he said in an alarmed voice. The Queen answered "My poor kingdom, under attack by these vicious reptiles!" Her voice was a mixture of rage and sadness. Toadsworth ran to the window and gasped. On the kingdom floor, Koopa's of all sorts were attacking every Toad, house and object they could see. "What are we going to do?!" said Toadsworth. Queen Peach was about to answer when a green Toad burst into the room, gasping for breath. "My Queen," he said, "the Koopa's have invaded the castle, they're destorying everything! And they said that if they don't hand over the kingdom, they will kill you! I have managed to get everyone out of the castle, and I have ordered the guards to evacuate the kingdom immediately. Thankfully, no one was badly injured." "Good." said the Queen. She looked at Toadsworth. "This kingdom is in your hands now, Toadsworth. Protect it." "What? What about you?" he said. "I know what I must do." she said despairingly. Toadsworth and the green Toad looked puzzled for a moment, but they soon had terrified expressions on their faces. They watched, horrified, as the Queen left the room. The two Toads followed sadly. They stood on the railing as they watched the Koopa's kill the Queen, she had told them not to intervene. The Koopa's then filed out of the castle and brought her body to their castle. Toadsworth and the green Toad left the castle and caught up with the citizens that had evacuated the kingdom, which was now in ruins. Toadsworth lead the citizens to a valley that was plentiful of food and houses. He had also developed a bond with the green Toad he had met in the castle, his name was Lance. Toadsworth and Lance had just opened the valley and called it the "Land of Toads". Toadsworth sat with his new friend Lance and said to him, "Lance, I hate those Koopa's." Lance replied "As do I. But we cannot change what has happened. She is gone." "I know," said Toadsworth, "But we can still avenge her death. We can still take revenge on those Koopa's. And we can still win this war". "You are right", said Lance. "We must act as soon as possible". "But how can we fight those wretched Koopa's?", said Toadsworth. "They have weapons, warriors and a very powerful leader. We have none of that." "That is not entirely true, my friend." said Lance, "We have the greatest leader of all." Toadsworth gave his friend a warm smile. "Thank you. But we still don't have a very large army." "Not yet." said Lance, "But we will. You see all these children? They are not happy that they lost they're homes, and when they grow up, I'm sure they will be more than willing to help us. We also have the warriors we have with us right now." "You are right," said Toadsworth. "But we are not yet ready to fight. Let us grow older and learn the arts of war and tactics. Only then can we combat the Koopa's." "Yes," said Lance, "If we must wait, then we will." Years passed. Toadsworth, Lance and the children had grown into strong young men. They were ready to combat the Koopa's. "Well, my friend,", said Lance, "The day of reckoning has come." "It has," said Toadsworth, "Let us fight with all the willpower we have." Thus the war between the Toad's and the Koopa's had begun. Gameplay, Controls and Units. As this is the first game, you learn more about the controls and the types of units you will use throughout the series. The game is a Platforming game as well as a war game. You begin a level by placing your available units in the battlefield and telling them what to do in the level. You then complete the objectives and, if everything is completed, you will be granted access to the next level. Before you begin a level, you are given permission of choosing to play as either Toadsworth or Lance, and choosing your weapon. In multiplayer mode, you are able to choose either the Toads or the Koopa's as playable characters. In the first game, there is only practice levels and you can set the difficulty as high or as low as you want. You have access to all units, weapons and vehicles. *D-Pad - Move Toadsworth/Lance, Crouch. *2 Button - Jump. *1 Button - Attack with weapon. *Shake Wii Remote - Occupy weapon emplacements. *A Button - Interact with object. *B Button - Switch control to another unit. Espionage Levels There are certain levels where you play as a spy and infiltrate the enemy base to steal information about their battle plan. In these levels, there are several guards and traps within the levels. When you play as the spy, you have to use your Thunder Gun to stun the guards and get past them. As for the traps, the spies are the most agile of all the units and you have to either jump over, duck under or run away from the traps. If a guard catches you, you will be thrown out of the base and given the choice to restart from the beginning of the level. Units *Red - Normal Unit. Can do any basic job *Green - Guard Unit. Guards fortresses and bases. *Blue - Sky Troopers. Attack from the sky. *Yellow - Vehicle Unit. Can control vehicles *Purple - Spies. Used in Espionage Levels. *Black - Shock Troops. Strong units that can wield mighty weapons. *Orange - Super Soldier. Does not take as much damage and does much more damage. *Navy Blue - Beast Unit. Can ride mounts. Armies *Toads (protagonists) *Koopa's (antagonists) Weapons *Mushroom Gun - The basic weapon, fires a mushroom at the enemy. *Fire Flower Bazooka - Shoots a giant Fireball at the enemy. *Ice Flower Bazooka - Fires a giant Iceball at the enemy. *Koopa Shell Launcher - Shoots a Koopa Shell at the enemy. Allied units can ride the shell after it's been launched. *Spiny Mortar - Launches a giant Spiny Egg at the enemy (Black units only). *Spiky Guns - Shoots a spiny shell at the enemy *Seed Machine Gun - A watermelon with a machine gun inside it. It has rapid-fire capabilities. *Bob-omb Cannon - A medium sized cannon that can be placed on the ground or on a Lakitu Cloud. Shoots Bob-ombs. *Bullet Bill Cannon - A big cannon that can only be placed on the ground. Shoots heat-seeking Bullet Bills. *Bowser Flamethrower - A large Bowser head that shoots flames. *Spiny Tower - An emplacement. Can shoot 3 spiny eggs at the enemy. *Thunder Gun - A small gun that stuns the enemy for 10 seconds. (spies only) *Spear - A melee weapon that can be thrown. (guards only) *Fire Plant - An emplacement. Can shoot 3 fireballs. *Hammer - A melee weapon that can do massive damage. *Magic Wand - Allows you to shoot magical blasts at enemies. (Black units only) Vehicles & Mounts *Mushroom Car - The basic vehicle, can be equipped with 1 weapon and can hold 2 units. *Lakitu Cloud - A flying vehicle. can hold a single unit and can only be equipped with a Bob-omb cannon. *Spiny Tank - A giant Spiny Shell that can drive on any terrain. Can be equipped with 2 Bowser Flamethrowers and 1 Bullet Bill Cannon. *Barrel Train - A train that can ram through anything in it's path. Can hold 4 units. Only vulnerable to Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills. Cannot be equipped with anything. *Sky Pop - A yellow, highly mobile plane that can shoot missiles. *Marine Pop - A blue submarine that can launch torpedos. *Mushroom Battleship - A large boat that can fire giant Mushrooms. Can hold 10 units. *Albatoss - Can be ridden by 1 unit. Can drop bombs. *Dino Rhino - A big dinosaur that can shoot fireballs and ram through most units. Cannot ram through vehicles. *Yoshi - A dinosaur that can flutter kick and eat launched projectiles. *Wiggler - A giant caterpillar that can move faster than the Dino Rhino. Can ram through most units. Cannot ram through vehicles. *Chain Chomp - A giant mount that can easily destroy vehicles, but easily dodged by regular units. Can hold 2 units, one on top, and one in behind. The one in behind can use a weapon for additional damage. *Green Shell - Can carry one unit and careens down the stage, knocking out ground units. *Magikoopa Broomstick - A broomstick that can be ridden high in the sky. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)